Project Summary - Core B The Pathology and High Resolution Imaging Core is an effective nucleus that supports the various studies of the P01 by providing well-characterized, and highly annotated archival pathological samples collected from different prostate cancer (PC) cell lines, human and animal model experimental tissue and by performing routine and advanced histological procedures on soft and hard tissues. The Core also provides clinical diagnostic evaluation of histological sections and immunohistochemical interpretation of human and murine prostatic tissue and PC bone metastases. P01 investigators utilizing animal necropsies also have access to sophisticated techniques, such as transmission electron microscopy, image analysis/morphometry and laser microdissection. Techniques available include histology (special stains, frozen, paraffin- and plastic-embedded sections) and immunohistochemistry. A key advantage of the Core is that it is embedded within the Center for Metabolic Bone Disease at the University of Alabama at Birmingham and works in close partnership with the Biobank and Translational Research Core at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center (CSMC) and with the West Los Angeles VA Medical Center. This partnership provides the Core with a unique position to serve the research needs of P01 investigators in their studies of the molecular and cellular mechanisms of PC bone metastasis, including: a) procurement of fresh prostatic and bone metastatic tissue: primary tumor, tumor-related stroma, benign epithelium, metastatic bone specimens, and stroma unrelated to tumor from clinical specimens under direct morphologic visualization using laser capture microscopy for molecular analyses; b) service as the morphology core, providing PC diagnostic expertise for both clinical specimens and animal models, frozen section and light microscopic facilities, histochemistry, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization and quantitative histomorphometry; and c) providing well-characterized, archived pathologic samples and tissue microarrays (TMAs) for screening of candidate molecules of potential mechanistic importance, validation of cell culture and animal model experimental data and discovery of novel biomarkers, including high throughput analysis. The ongoing development of centrally performed procedures frees the P01 investigators from duplication of basic work, allowing them greater productivity with available resources and acceleration of experimental timetables. It also allows comparison of results between investigators with assurance that technical preparatory conditions are not responsible for observed differences. In summary, Core B will continue to provide the P01 with routine and advanced technical preparations and expert interpretation of both diagnostic and molecular analysis of cell and tissue samples from humans and animals. The standardization of the quality-controlled procedures will ultimately lead to greater technical uniformity and allow for direct comparisons of data between projects.